onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Mihar
| affiliation = Spade Pirates, Whitebeard Pirates | occupation = Teacher (former); Pirate; Sniper | epithet = }} "Indoor" Mihar is a member of the Spade Pirates and, subsequently, the Whitebeard Pirates. Appearance Mihar is a tall man with thin limbs and slight shoulders. He has a thin nose, a small smile, a mustache, and a tattoo on his left cheek. He wears a dark-colored silk hat, glasses, dark shorts, and dark boots. He also wears a v-neck shirt with a dark jacket over it. In the anime, he is depicted with a beard. Personality Mihar is a private person, as he'd rather be indoors reading than engaging in his crew's antics. He dislikes outdoor activities, earning the epithet "Indoor." Instead, he read books. Mihar is also very selfless, as he became a teacher to help children who cannot get an education. Relationships Portgas D. Ace Ace took Mihar out to sea and supports his dreams of providing children with education. Mihar deeply respects Ace. Masked Deuce Unlike the majority of his crew, Mihar respects Masked Deuce, as he did not laugh at his poor writing. He also protected Deuce from a sneak attack and warned him to be careful. Abilities and Powers Mihar is a skilled sniper and he uses a rifle. He is regarded as one of the best fighters in the crew, despite his appearance. Along with Deuce and Skull, Mihar serves as the brains of the Spade Pirates, being capable of forming and executing strategies for the crew. History Making Their Mark Mihar used to be a teacher, and he joined the Spade Pirates and traveled with Ace as he made a name for himself. He helped fight off a group of bounty hunters, and he saved Deuce from a bounty hunter who tried to sneak up on him. When Isuka infiltrated the crew's ship, he surrounded the Marine Ensign alongside his crewmates. However, she easily fended them off. After the confrontation, the crew reached Sabaody Archipelago. While they waited for their ship to be coated, Mihar and his crewmates explored the island and secretly read Deuce's adventure diary. Unlike the rest of his crewmates, he did not laughed at his poor writing skills. After spending time in Sabaody, Mihar and the Spade Pirates descended to Fish-Man Island to begin their journey in the New World. At one point, the Spade Pirates were shipwrecked in Wano Country. The people from Amigasa Village were starving to death, so they tied the entire crew and stole all their food. The crew watched the villagers finish their meal and then broke out. Instead of attacking, Ace asked the villagers where he could get them dessert. They stayed in Amigasa Village for a few weeks and became good friends with Tama. Encountering Whitebeard After Ace and Jinbe tied, Mihar and the other Spade Pirates defended their captain against Edward Newgate and were easily defeated. They were then taken into the Whitebeard Pirates like their captain. Mihar has not been seen since his joining. Major Battles *Spade Pirates vs. Bounty hunters *Spade Pirates vs. Isuka *Spade Pirates vs. Edward Newgate Trivia *Coincidentally, before Mihar was introduced, a non canon member of the Spade Pirates had a very similar appearance was shown in the anime. References Site Navigation ca:Mihar fr:Mihar it:Mihar pl:Mihar Category:Humans Category:Male Characters Category:Spade Pirates Category:Flashback Introduction Characters Category:Snipers Category:Teachers